Das Leben geht weiter
by Tamara Potter
Summary: Harry Wurde gebrochen. Von wem? Wie? Lest selbst!
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Nichts gehörrt mir, außer das, was aus meiner kranken Fantasie entsprungen ist. Der Rest gehört JKR. Ich verdiene auch keine Kohle damit, da ich keinen Kamin habe!!

Beta: schnuffel

PROLOG

Ein einsamer Junge saß an einem See. Man sagt ja, dass die Augen eines Menschen dessen Seele widerspiegeln. Die Augen des Jungen, nein, jungen Mannes waren trübe und leer, obwohl sie erst vor kurzen noch manchmal funkelnde Smaragde waren. Doch dieses Funkeln war meistens eine Maske gewesen, die seinen Mitmenschen die Person zeigte, welche sie sehen wollten. Doch der junge Mann war gebrochen. Gebrochen von den Menschen, welchen er vertraut hatte. Menschen, welche er geliebt hatte. Menschen, für die er alles auf Erden getan hätte. Doch nun war das funkeln erloschen und die Seele zerbrochen. Zerbrochen in viele kleine einzelne Splitter. Sein Leben lag in Scherben. Er schaute auf zum Himmel, wo der Mond in seiner ganzen Schönheit strahlte. Der junge Mann schien abwesend mit seinen Gedanken, sodass er nicht bemerkte, dass von einem weiteren jungen Mann mit weißblonden Haaren, der sich hinter einem Baum versteckte, beobachtet wurde…


	2. Das Einhorn

So, ich habe es geschafft! Ein neues Pitel und ich arbeite schon wieder an einer Geschichte. Bald stelle ich den Prolog on und ich hoffe, es werden viele diese Lesen und ein kleines Review hinterlassen. So, nun zu meinem neuesten Pitel.

Viel Spaß!

Eure Noe

Legende:

„…"Bla bla

//…// denk denk

‚…' Einhornsprache

… meine wichtigen Kommentare…

DAS EINHORN

Man hörte das Klingeln einer Glocke. Es hatte zur letzten Unterrichtsstunde auf der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei geläutet und nun liefen die Schüler von 11 – 17 fröhlich schnatternd durch das Schloss oder das Gelände der Schule.

Ein Junge jedoch war nicht fröhlich. Schnattert auch nicht mit Freunden herum, sondern ging alleine aus dem Schloss.

Er ging mit leerem Blick in die Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes und nahm seine Umgebung gar nicht mehr war. Wo andere Schüler sich fröhlich über die anstehenden Ferien unterhielten, ging dieser weiter ohne sich bewusst zu werden, dass ihn schon die ganze Zeit zwei eisblaue Augen verfolgten. Sie verfolgten ihn nicht nur an diesem Tag, sondern schon seit einigen Tagen.

Der junge Mann mit den eisblauen Augen hieß Draco Malfoy und ging in die sechste Klasse der Hogwartsschule. Er verfolgte den Schwarzhaarigen, da dieser sich stark seit den Sommerferien verändert hatte und er sich nun Sorgen machte. Etwas, was wahrscheinlich Außenstehende für unmöglich hielten, doch wer die Familie Malfoy wirklich kannte, wusste, dass sie nur zu Außenstehende Personen eine kalte und arrogante Maske zeigten.

Der Schwarzhaarige, der Harry Potter genannt wird, steuerte direkt auf den Verbotenen Wald zu. Harry ging öfters in diesen Wald, da er dort Ruhe finden konnte, die man im großen Schloss nicht haben konnte. Früher war Harry eine lebensfrohe und aufgeweckte Person, doch jetzt ist er nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst.

Sein Aussehen war auf nicht das beste. Seine Haare waren über das Schuljahr gewachsen und hingen matt und glanzlos in seinem Gesicht. Sein Gesicht war eingefallen und seine Haut war fast weiß. Unter sienen Augen waren sehr dunkle Augenringe zu erkennen, welche davon zeugten, dass er viele schlechte Nächte gehabt haben muss. Sein Körper war von dem fehlenden Appetit noch dünner, dass man nun die Rippen unter den übergroßen Kleidung hätte zählen können.

Harry ging immer tiefer in den Wald und die hohen Bäume ließen nur noch schwach das Licht der Sonne durch die dichten Kronen hindurch. Dennoch folgte ihm Draco weiterhin. Mühsam kämpfte er sich durch das dichte Gestrüpp hindurch, um Harry nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Nach einer schier undendlichen Zeit hielt Harry auf einer Großen Lichtung an und setzte sich unter dem dort stehenden Baum. Draco versteckte sich im Gestrüpp und wartete ab, was geschehen würde. Wieder verging Zeit und die Sonne begann sich hinab zum Horizont zu seken, als man plötzlich Hufgetrappel hören konnte.

Kurz darauf erschien auch ein silbernes Einhorn. Das Einhorn ging zielstrebig auf Harry zu und Draco wollte schon aufspringen und Harry zurufen, dass er sich in Sicherheit bringen sollte, doch er blieb wie erstarrt in seinem Versteck und beobachtete das faszinierende schauspiel, was sich ihm bot.

Das junge Einhorn ging zielstrebig auf Harry zu und Harry, der seit seiner Ankunft in den Himmel schaute, sah nun herab und streckte einer seiner Hände in dessen Richtung. Langsamer ging das Einhorn auf ihn zu und stupste vorsichtig mit seiner Schnauze die Hand an. Harry begann sanft über dessen Nüster zu streichen und lächelte ein kleines Lächeln.

Ein Lächeln, welches Draco schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte, denn es war ein ehrliches Lächeln. Nicht ein Lächeln, welches er seinen angeblichen Freunden zeigte, denn diesen Lächeln war ein aufgesetztes Lächeln.

Langsam kam das Einhorn näher und legte sich neben Harry, welcher sich gegen diesen schönen Körper lehnte und sich an ihn kuschelte. Dieses Bild, welches diese Beiden Wesen bildeten brannte ich Draco in das Gedächtnis ein und wollte es niemals mehr vergessen. Er hatte noch nie ein Bild so voller Vertrauen, Freundschaft und Liebe gesehen.

Die Zeit verging, die Sonne war schon lange hinterm Horizont verschwunden und Harry tief und fest am schlafen, als das Einhorn in seine Richtung schaute. Es sah ihm fest in die Augen und die goldenen Augen fesselten ihn regelrecht mit deren Blick, dass Draco gar nicht anders konnte als hinschauen. ‚Komm ganz langsam näher, ich tue dir nichts!'

Draco schaute sich verwirrt um. Woher kam die Stimme aus seinem Kopf? Wieder blickte er in die Augen des Einhornes. ‚Ja, ich bin es! Komm näher!' Vorsichtig und misstrauisch ging Draco langsam näher. Das Einhorn schien ihn nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Es beobachtete ihn mit wachsamen Augen und als Draco endlich vor ihnen stand, hörte er schon wieder diese Stimme:

‚Ich weiß wer du bist und ich weiß auch, was du von dem Kleinen willst. Alles scheint nicht so, wie es scheint. Das hast du, aber auch der Kleine raus gefunden. Er ist auch nicht das, wofür du ihn hälst. Alles ist anders als es auf den ersten Blick scheint. Jedoch bitte ich dich, helfe meinem Kleinen. Er ist etwas Besonderes und er hat schon genug durchgemacht. Du wirst, die Familie wieder zusammen bringen und somit viele glücklich machen. Damit wirst du auch meinem Kleinen helfen, damit er seine Aufgabe bewältigen kann. Passe auf ihn auf!'

Das Einhorn sah ihn an und man sah, dass in den Augen dessen Augen Tränen waren. Fraco sah es verwundert an, doch da ihm etwas an Harry lag, nickte er sachte und ging näher auf das Einhorn zu.

„Ich bringe ihn wieder zurück ins Schloss, da es bald dunkel wird und die Lehrer sonst einen Aufstand machen würden. Morgen ist Abfahrt und da sollten wir oben im Schloss sein. Bist du damit einverstanden?", fragte Draco das Einhorn. ‚Ja, pass aber auf ihn auf!' Langsam erhob sich das Einhorn und trotte zurück in die tiefen des Waldes, jedoch nicht ohne einen letzten liebe- und sorgenvollen Blick auf den kleinen Jungen zu werfen.

Draco hob Harry von Boden auf und trug ihn hinauf zum Schloss. Er konnte sich später nicht mehr erinnern, wie er Harry ins Schloss trug, in den Gryffindorturm brachte, ins Bett legte und unbemerkt zurück in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum kam. Denn seine Gedanken drehten sich einzig und alleine um den jungen Gryffindor, der sich nun in sein weiches Bett kuschelte und selig von einem jungen Mann mit eisblauen Augen träumte.

Ein kleines Review?


End file.
